User talk:SuperSaiyanKrillin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the SuperHuman page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Destructivedisk (Talk) 22:48, May 18, 2011 Uh, no problem. Remember to sign all posts with ~~~~. -D-Disk Yeah, it's my job. No problem at all. -D-Disk Warning Please stop uploading softcore porn pictures. I will not ask you again. Thanks. -[[User:KidVegeta|KidVegeta No, you did upload some. You've uploaded the topless pic of Vid18 and numerous others. Don't play all innocent, we can always check the history. You have uploaded hentai pictures. Please stop doing so. -D-Disk Call it pornographic or not, it's still unacceptable by this wiki's standards. The pictures File:FemaleBuu.jpg and File:Chan.jpg are also borderline pornographic. -D-Disk The main picture is fine now, but the background still shows her as topless. If you fix the background it will be fine. Thanks! -D-Disk Yeah, that's fine. -D-Disk You should goto Fandd.wikia.com Its a wiki with a few more freedoms than this place and most members don't look down onto eachother Warning regarding Spam }} Abuse Dude stop it and give the stupid edits a rest. Take a break. I'm taking one too. Or achievements will be removed. [[User:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Super Saiyan Gohan']] [[User talk:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Talk']] 15:19, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey there. If you want to fix an article's spelling and grammar, that is fully allowed on the wiki. However, if you're going to do that, please don't make just one change per edit, such as just adding one period at a time. Maybe edit like a chapter at a time so it's not considered spam. Thanks for the cooperation. -D-Disk Dude I can't believe you're number one the Wiki!!! :D BTW, you're just 60 points more, and I'll catch up with you, you wait!! :D [[User:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Super Saiyan Gohan']] [[User talk:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Talk']] 15:23, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Why else would you spam? [[User:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Super Saiyan Gohan']] [[User talk:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Talk']] 15:26, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Yea sure you would. [[User:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Super Saiyan Gohan']] [[User talk:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Talk']] 15:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude we both have 350 points. High five! [[User:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Super Saiyan Gohan']] [[User talk:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Talk']] 15:45, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Cool. [[User:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Super Saiyan Gohan']] [[User talk:Super Saiyan Gohan|'Talk']] 15:57, June 24, 2011 (UTC) 2nd Warning I am rank 2 on the wiki for achievement points, I am coming for you SSKbe prepared -ExtremeSSJ4 07:59, June 29, 2011 (UTC) (Nah I am kidding but I am seeking Rank 1) how do stop people from editing an article you wrteDbz12 05:08, July 1, 2011 (UTC)dbz12 Dayly Sayings Hyper Zergling deleted the article because it appeared to them to be spam because you never updated it. If you plan to update it dayly, please let me know and I will undelete it for you. Thanks. -D-Disk Wait...I've seen you before. 17:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) So...looks like you've gotten into some tropuble on this wiki eh? 17:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Well, it's kinda complicated. Go to 10X Kamehameha's tutorial on the DB Wiki. 17:58, July 12, 2011 (UTC) 1 it tells you how to do something 2. Go to 10x kamehamehas user page and click the word here under his sigs 18:49, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Greeting other Users Hi there. Please stop greeting new users with messages like "Hi welcome to the wiki. Ask me any questions you need. I will help anone who asks." It's nothing personal, but a message of that sort isn't really necessary and they already know that they can ask an admin. Thanks! -D-Disk I agree, personally, DD. He still sends the messages. SSK. Obviously, you aren't the best one here thanks to your warnings. I'm supporting DDisk, so please, stop. Just stop sending the messages. Nexus-Ank'hu 22:52, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Rise of the Villains Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta hey dude im going to be here for a bit so help me outGoku259 01:52, October 14, 2011 (UTC)goku259 yeah oh and your sign was wrong this is a sign Goku259 02:00, October 14, 2011 (UTC)goku259 Dragon Bomb Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta Dragon Bomb 2 Hey there. I've reviewed your story; you can see it here. Be sure to comment if you have anything to say. Thanks! -KidVegeta